


Wrapped in Your Arms

by Deannie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-09-12
Updated: 1997-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair comes home to comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped in Your Arms

"You okay?"

Blair smiled up at his lover, walking slowly into the loft with a barely perceptible limp. "I'm fine, Jim. I still feel like I need to sleep for a week, but I'm fine."

Fine definitely wasn't the word Jim would have used for his partner just two weeks ago. People who were fine didn't lay bleeding on the cold cement floor of an abandoned warehouse. When you were fine, it didn't take six hours of surgery to repair the damage of a bullet hellbent on destroying you.

But maybe, after three days in intensive care, and more than a week in a regular hospital room, maybe Blair really was, finally, "fine".

The detective watched his partner limp slowly over to the couch, leaning heavily on the edge of it before dropping down onto the cushions and turning on the television. Okay, so "fine" still didn't cut it, but "better" was at least a start.

"You want something to drink?"

Blair smiled brightly, that mischevious cast to his eyes. "No. I want you to come over here," he announced quietly.

With a smile of his own, Jim complied, folding himself carefully around his lover, his hands resting over the younger man's stomach--and the bandages that still encircled it. "I'm glad you're home," Jim offered simply.

Blair turned slightly to kiss the inside of his lover's elbow. "So am I," he whispered.

* * *

The game on the television was enough to provide background noise, but Jim found himself, for once, completely uninterested in the fate of the Jags. He wanted to simply stretch out here and listen to the sound of his lover's heartbeat.

Strong, maybe a little lazy (probably from the pain killers still coursing through his veins)... everything about that pulse screamed life.

And Jim couldn't believe that, a scant two weeks ago, he'd felt and heard that same heart nearly stop.

"You okay, Jim?"

The soft concern shook the older man from his morbid thoughts, and he carefully tightened his grip on his partner.

"I'm fine."

Blair's light chuckle thrilled through the large, supporting body behind him. "I thought that was my line."

A tender kiss to that curly scalp was the only answer he recieved.

* * *

"Ready to go to bed?"

Blair shrugged, feeling the stiffness in his limbs, but unwilling to give up the comfortable warmth that their bodies entwined had created. "I think there's a biography of Sylvester Stallone on A&E," he offered.

Jim turned his lover slightly in his arms. "Since when are you interested in Sylvester Stallone?" he asked incredulously.

Blair snuggled back down, again kissing his lover's elbow. "Since I was wrapped in your arms on this couch."

Jim dutifully switched over to A&E.

* * *

The biography was long, and--at least for Jim--vaguely interesting, but Blair was obviously ready for bed by the end of it.

"Come on, Lover," Jim whispered to his partner. "Let's get upstairs."

* * *

Blair came out of the bathroom, frowning slightly at the large detective in their bed. Jim was clad in boxers and a t-shirt, which was far too much in the way of clothes, as far as Blair was concerned.

"We're  _sleeping_  tonight, Chief," Jim offered to that frown. "No funny stuff, okay?"

Blair schooled his features dutifully, and slipped into his lover's embrace.

"I'm glad you're home," Jim whispered again.

"You've said that before," Blair observed.

The larger man turned to give his partner a long, slow, tender kiss.

"I'm saying it again. Welcome home, Chief."

"Home," Blair agreed sleepily, burrowing into his lover's embrace again.

Wrapped in each other's arms, the two men slept better than they had in weeks.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
